Welcome to the Family
by FactCheck
Summary: Izuku doesn't know what his boyfriend's father wants with him, but Endeavor has known what he has wanted from his rival's son for a long, long time. RAPE / UNDERAGE / HURT NO COMFORT / All Might is Deku's actual dad / Part 1 of "It's in the Blood"


It wasn't until Izuku left the bathroom that he realized that a trap had been set.

It had been weird, of course, when Shoto's father had kept encouraging him to drink more and more tea, filling his cup every time he set it down on the table whether it was empty or not.

He had just thought the man was playing some sort of dominance game with his son that Izuku couldn't understand. It wasn't that difficult to imagine since there had been an underlying tension between the two since Izuku had set foot in the house and both the man and boy had reacted to seemingly innocent words and gestures the other had communicated venomously.

Izuku had given up at some point trying to figure out what hidden meaning was passing over his head after 2 hours.

Shoto had seemed confused but obviously annoyed at the older Todoroki's insistence that Izuku's cup not be empty, but no one at the table had brought it up, so it had continued and Izuku had drunk every drop presented to him in an effort to appease the family.

But now, as he stood outside the bathroom door at 2 in the morning and was faced with the older man who had obviously been waiting for him, Izuku could recognize that he had been tricked.

For what reason, he couldn't discern.

Endeavor watched him without a word and Izuku stood by and let it happen, uncertain as to what he was supposed to do in such a situation. He had planned a lot in his life and would readily admit that most of his social interactions were things he had pre-planned to a disturbing extent, but it had never crossed his mind what steps he should take when he is faced with his boyfriend's father cornering him in the middle of the night.

"Sorry, Todoroki, sir, if I spent too long in the bathroom." Izuku bowed lowly, politely, as he gave not only the man, but himself, an easy out.

He hadn't spent too much time in the bathroom, of course. He knew that. He also knew that there were many other bathrooms in the house that weren't next to Shoto's room that Endeavor could have used instead.

It was just a chance for the entire situation to be glossed over and ignored. Let them both pretend the whole thing was nothing and go their separate ways.

The elder man didn't respond and Izuku shifted his feet uncomfortably in the uneasy silence.

"Good night, sir." He finally stated, bowing again, and moving to go around the man and back to his boyfriend's room.

"Your father,"

Izuku stilled at the words.

Gruff. Commanding. Assertive.

He held his breath on instinct, unwilling to catch a drift of alpha pheromones.

It had been difficult all day, between Shoto and his father, the air had been utterly doused with the thick scent. Izuku was getting better at handling it, especially since he had entered U.A. and been surrounded by such a congested amount of alphas that he couldn't turn his head without seeing at least a dozen, but Shoto's father was different than a bunch of teenaged alphas.

He knew how to control his scent, how to use it.

It was terrifying for a young omega like Midoriya.

' _Hold your breath _.'

Instead of speaking, Izuku tilted his head to show he was listening.

"How is he?"

Izuku's eyes narrowed.

He could tell from the tone of Endeavour's voice that he didn't really care. He tried to find some hidden meaning in the man's face, but there was nothing but the stern blankness.

"He's fine." The answer was short and blunt and clearly meant to end the awkward interaction. An exhale of a breath, but no air coming back in.

' _Hold your breath _.'

Instead of following the social cues, Endeavour stepped forward, closer to the teenager. Izuku held still, unwilling to give up ground in the already crowded hallway even if his guard raised on instinct.

He had spent a lot of time talking to Shoto about his childhood - about his father.

Izuku had spent little time with Endeavor himself - meeting the man on occasion at hero events with his father and that one time during Shoto and his first Sport's Festival, so he didn't know the Pro Hero well at all. What little the omega had gleaned about the man from others hadn't been good - even when his father had tried to give the benefit of the doubt for his "rival" and smooth over some of Endeavor's less pleasant attributes, it had been obvious All Might found the other hero wanting - and the information he had been told in private by Shoto had been even worse.

It was suffice to say that Izuku disliked the man.

"You look nothing like him," Endeavor tilted his head, studying Izuku from below furrowed brows. "But your quirk…"

Izuku stumbled back on impulse, eyes widening when his back pressed up against the door as the older man raised a hand, his fingers hovering in front of Izuku's face.

' _Hold your breath _.'

"To think you inherited it," Izuku's throat felt dry as Endeavor came even closer, the burning heat of his body radiating off of him in waves that couldn't be natural, had to be linked to his quirk.

He'd have to add that to his notebook.

"When I learned that man had an omegan son, I was quite startled." Izuku was drawn back when he felt the firm press of the back of Endeavor's fingers brush against his cheek. "Even more so when you turned up at U.A. with your father's quirk. I was incredibly happy when Shoto admitted to dating you. He managed to do one thing right."

' _Hold your breath _.'

Izuku turned his head to the side, gritting his teeth, wanting to get away from the touch but regretting it as soon as he realized how exposed his neck was. The older man's hands immediately fell on his collar, the tips of his fingers feeling along the edge of the black leather and grazing along his skin.

"But I'll admit that I've been wanting to throw you down since I saw you standing next to that man, so brightly, so submissively. To think my rival had an omegan son - a breeding bitch," Izuku flinched when the hand touching his throat tightened around his neck and Endeavor's other arm came up to crowd the teenager more against the wall. "You don't know how much I wanted to take you in front of him-"

' _Hold your breath _-'

Izuku jumped when he felt Endeavor press their hips together, the outline of his penis clear against the straining fabric of his pants. Without thinking, he brought his hands up to push the older man away, his mouth opening before he could think better of it.

He got through half a syllable before the pheromones flooded his nose and mouth and suddenly everything hurt as the primal fear crashed into him. He went limp in the elder man's grasp, knees shaking and legs nearly giving out.

There were hands grasping his waist and hips, holding him up, but Izuku wanted down, wanted out, wanted away.

He was panicking, he could feel it - could feel it and could feel the way his chest was struggling to take in air that he had been trying to deny it _for this reason _.

A hand was pressed against his mouth to stifle the rising whine building in his chest, squeezing his face uncomfortably as Endeavor looked down at him, pupils blown from the stark increase of omegan fear pheromones.

"I wouldn't be too loud, boy, you'll wake Shoto up."

Izuku managed a weak glare at the words, the hand around his mouth and nose pushing more pheromones than air into his system, but the threat was heard all the same.

Shoto was nearby.

The elder's face split into a grin at the look and he leaned closer getting even more into Izuku's personal space.

"Do you think my son will ever come near you again if he learned that I touched you?" Izuku's eyes widened when Endeavor leaned nearer, their foreheads almost touching. His voice quiet, nearly a whisper as his breath fanned across Izuku's face in a wave of heat. "He wouldn't even be able to look at you, boy."

The memory of so many nights sitting in Shoto's dorm room, their shoulders brushing against each other as the other boy spoke spitefully about his father flashed through Izuku's mind and he hated that he could see it.

He could see Shoto's disgust at him for even having been talked fondly of by his father.

It hurt.

Endeavor's hand lowered a fraction, the man waiting to see if Izuku would make a fuss.

The smile that stretched across the older man's face made Izuku want to cough up his dinner.

He felt sick. Woozy. The pheromones were getting to him. The fear was getting to him. The words were getting to him.

He didn't struggle when Endeavor's lips brushed against his cheek, too busy trying to hold an iron grasp on his stomach, begging the bubbling to calm down, before he wondered why he was trying to keep it in.

Did he not want the man to see him vomit? Did he think he'd get in trouble? Did he-

A hand was running up his side, under the oversized shirt, and grazing along his ribs. Each bump of the older man's fingers against him felt like a knife digging into his stomach and Izuku grabbed Endeavor's wrist, tried to pull it away from him.

Endeavor ignored him, his strength easily overpowering the 16 year old's.

He put up more of a fight when he felt a thumb press on the underside of his chest, one of his legs coming up to press the flat of his foot against one of Endeavor's thighs. His thumb was rough and harsh and it pushed painfully against the sore part of his chest.

"I've always had a fascination with male omegan chests. They're so flat and firm until you're ready to mate and bear children." His other hand was grabbing Izuku's ankle, pulling it off his thigh and yanking it so that the teenager had his leg hooked over Endeavor's hip. "Your heat is coming soon, isn't it?"

The thought of his heat made Izuku panic - it wasn't time yet, he still had time, still had plenty of time, but he was at a period where his fertility was wonkier than normal in preparation.

He knew enough hand to hand combat to put up more of a fight but he was conscious of Shoto right down the hall. Plus, where the older man still couldn't take on Izuku's father, he had plenty more training and enough knowledge of One for All to manhandle Izuku and overpower him easily.

He knew Endeavor knew that too.

His mind was racing, trying to find some way out of the situation when the older man pulled him even closer, ground their hips together again and _kept _them there.

"Please don't do this." Izuku finally breathed, fear clouding just about every other thought with Endeavor's dick grinding against him. "Please."

"Just let it happen. It will be over soon."

The whine was building again but instead of stopping it, Endeavour flipped him around, pushing his chest against the wall, earning a stifled yelp as the teenager's chest pushed uncomfortably into the paneling. He wrenched Izuku's hips back, running his hands over the boy's sore hips that were still settling from his pre-heat, digging his thumbs into Izuku's pelvic bone roughly.

Izuku put his arms between his chest and the wall to offer some cushion, palms flat against the surface but he could feel his fingers curling in dread, nails scratching against the wood and sounding painfully loud in his ears.

Was he really going to let this happen? Was he not going to fight back? Was he not a hero?

Endeavor jerked his pants down his thighs and Izuku realized that he wasn't going to fight back. Because his limbs were frozen and he could barely breathe, much less fight against the older and stronger and more experienced man.

Then said man was pushing against him.

Izuku slide up the wall as Endeavor molded himself to his back, the scorching slide of his dick rubbing against the teenager's thighs enough to strangle a panicked whimper from the omega's mouth.

"Fuck, your thighs are good." The hot breath against his ear must have had a hint of Endeavor's quirk because Izuku couldn't help but flinch away from it, his head knocking against the wall before the older man was pulling him back and pushing him forward with his movements.

The cock slid against his skin, catching on the dry areas before the precum slicked the way.

Izuku was just glad he wasn't wet.

He could feel the man's balls hitting the back of his legs, and his own was being rubbed against by Endeavor's dick, his limp cock jostling with each thrust.

Endeavor's mouth was on his neck again, his tongue running up the side, trying to get under his collar and stroke against his scent glands, though Izuku couldn't guess why since his scent must have tasted acidic and sour with his fear.

The pull of his flesh was uncomfortable and the heat on his back was nauseating and the feel of Endeavor's tongue on his nape was putrid - Deku wished he was anywhere but where he currently was. He thought of Shoto in his room right down the hall and the way his boyfriend's father's sperm was dripping down his thighs as the man used Izuku like a sex sleeve, the man behind him tensing and increasing his speed before shuddering and stilling, the splatter of his cum hitting the wall and wetting Izuku's thighs even more.

He could feel himself tremble and hated himself for being glad that the man had came, that he was done and that Izuku could _leave _.

"Ah, your clothes are dirty."

Izuku shook his head, feeling his brain bash against his skull.

Let him go.

"Let's wash them."

Let him _go _.

Izuku was shaking his head again, but the older man was turning him around, shucking Izuku's pants off and pulling him closer to his body as he used the fabric to wipe the cum off the walls.

The teenager pulled his sleep shirt down more in an attempt to cover himself, but Endeavor was grabbing the edge of it and pulling, the fabric giving a startling stretching sound before Izuku let go in fear that it would tear. It was off over his head and being used to clean the wall as well.

_Let him go._

"Please let me go back." The hush of his voice was pitiful and he hated it, but he didn't want to go anywhere else with the other man. He had done enough.

Endeavor kissed his temple gently, ignoring him, before hiking Izuku up so that both his legs were hooked around the man's waist. Izuku's arms wrapped automatically around his neck to keep himself from falling without having to tighten his legs and feel even more of Endeavor's body against his lower half.

He begged all the way down the hall with whispers against the other's neck, the heat in his eyes obvious but he ignored it the best he could.

He felt weak.

He felt weak and tired.

He felt weak and tired and utterly and completely useless.

Izuku said nothing when they found themselves in another bathroom.

In the back of his head, though, the half-bewildered thought crossed his mind that, "See? There are plenty of bathrooms," before it was wiped back into a cold blankness that seemed to seep out of his ears and travel through his bloodstream to the tips of his fingers.

Endeavor set him on the sink counter and Izuku sat there stiffly, like some doll, as he listened to the man move around the large space. He watched the ground rather than the older man, mind on lockdown, as he listened carefully to every shift sounding through the room.

A knob was turning, pipes were groaning, water was running and splashing and rising-

Ah, a bath.

Endeavor was back in his line of view, pulling Izuku off the counter by his thighs and the teenager automatically gripped the edge, fighting the action on instinct alone. It didn't do much, of course, because Endeavor yanked him roughly until Izuku's feet hit the floor and he pulled him up to stand.

The grip on his arm was harsh, the man radiating annoyance as Izuku stared blankly at his bare chest, wondering idly when he had removed his clothes, but ultimately unwilling to come back to the moment. After a few seconds, Endeavor stopped staring at him and instead dragged him to the side of the claw foot tub.

Izuku could feel the bones in his wrist creak with the pressure of the man's grip on him, the man refusing to let up as if the teen would run as soon as he gave him an out.

Izuku didn't think he could even if he wanted to with the way the floor seemed to get closer and closer before pulling away abruptly every couple of seconds.

Endeavor got in first, the smooth sound of the water parting and moving around the disturbance sending a shiver down Izuku's spine. His thighs hit the cool surface of the enamel, the tips of his fingers dipping into the water as he was shifted around with the other man's movements.

"Get in."

He was already halfway submerged before Izuku realized he was moving to the Command.

He was standing between Endeavor's legs, looking down at the sitting man. His teeth hurt from how hard he was grinding them, the sharp stench of alpha pheromones and the leftover rush in his head from a Command making him feel both hot and cold and overall just sick.

Watching the twitch in Endeavor's jaw, Izuku locked his knees, preparing for another Command.

Instead, the older man jerked the teen down, Izuku tripping and collapsing on top of him and feeling some satisfaction when his knee landed in the man's stomach.

Endeavor grunted, teeth baring and the boy froze instinctively as the aggressive scent heightened, filling his lungs with fear and he kept his head pressed solidly against the alpha's chest to dissuade any violence.

The older man did nothing, however, just spun Izuku around and pulled him against his front so the teenager was sitting in his lap.

There was something entirely wrong with the situation.

Well, there was many things wrong with the situation, but the way Endeavor was holding him, arms wrapped around his body, scent invading his nose, skin pressed against his own was startling similar to years ago when he sat in the bath with his own father and the realization was almost too much for him, and he thought he would vomit over the edge of the tub then and there.

But then Endeavor's hand was pressed solidly against Izuku's stomach, thick fingers rubbing into the ridges of his muscles and the soft trail of hair leading down to his genitals. He hated that the overtly sexual touch was calming the fear at comparing Endeavor to his father, but he couldn't help the relaxing of his muscles into the touch, welcoming the unfamiliarity of the situation.

Izuku also starkly regretted his humor from kneeing the other man earlier when he realized he was brought back into his own head, awareness back to its regular operations after dissociating through his earlier molestations.

He gripped Endeavor's wrist, remembering himself, but didn't attempt to pull it away, knowing the outcome and not wanting to know the punishments that would follow at the inevitable failure. Izuku just wanted to feel like he had some type of control, to pretend he could stop it if he truly wanted to, even though he already truly did want to.

Endeavor's fingers were dipping down lower, pressing against the softer area of his pelvic region, digging into the sensitive skin hard enough that Izuku jumped with a hiss. The older man rubbed at the spot, lips quirked against his neck in amusement, before heading lower, fingertips pressing against the base of the teenager's dick and Izuku could feel a whine building in his chest.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice could barely be called a whisper - more breath than words.

Endeavor snorted softly into the side of his throat. Hot, hot lips that could have been on fire pressed against his racing pulse point. A hint of teeth, new fear boiling in his stomach.

Instead of responding, his other hand gripped one of Izuku's thighs, pulling it to overlap with his own legs, shifting the boy around to open him up.

Izuku's stomach jumped with a warmth he hated and his hips resettled themselves to a more comfortable position without his permission.

Then the hand was going even lower, trailing past his dick and over his balls until thick fingertips were tracing the outside of his hole. Izuku wanted to believe that the ease in which one fingertip pressed against the ring of muscles was attributed to the water, but the slide was too smooth to be anything but lubrication.

Izuku just hoped the older man either didn't notice or would choose, at least, not to mention it aloud.

Endeavor hummed low in his throat, his entire chest rumbling, letting Izuku know that he _did _notice, before he removed his fingertip, trailing his hand back up to rub against the teen's sack.

Before he could even process it, the older man was pressing two fingers in his mouth.

The slide of the calloused digits against his tongue, warmer than average and big enough to fill out his whole mouth, was startling and Izuku choked when they pressed too far down his tongue.

"I wish your father could see you like this,"

Izuku choked for a different reason, hands yanking the fingers out his mouth and leaning over the edge of the tub, hacking his lungs out as saliva dribbled down his chin. He was surprised he didn't vomit.

He felt sick, but it wasn't the kind that brought his stomach up his throat, but the kind that made him want to smash his face against something hard until he could forget Endeavor's words.

"Why-why would _say _that?!"

Endeavor looked at him curiously, gripping his face with his other hand, turning it so Izuku had to look at him fully.

Again, no reply, but instead he brought his slicked hand between the teenager's thighs, pressing a finger inside without warning and Izuku's back bowed, his mouth opening in shock as he yanked on the wrist to no avail.

Endeavor's teeth were nipping at Izuku's cheek, pulling at the soft flesh and the boy didn't know which feeling to block out more. It seemed like whichever one he tried to ignore made the other seem that much more sensitive.

It felt like forever before another finger was pressing inside, yet it also felt too soon, too fast, and it hurt something awful.

It was completely different from the few times he and Shoto had sex - the other boy always being gentle and careful and making sure everything he did was okay and perfect-

He stopped the train of thought.

He didn't want to think of Shoto while the boy's father was raping him.

Endeavor's fingers spread, twisted and the stretch was painful - too fast and too hard.

"Wait, it-it's too much,"

Izuku winced when he heard his own voice. He hated how breathy it sounded, hated how wet his mouth was, how thick his tongue felt.

He hated the rumble of Endeavor's chest against his back and the hot press of the man's cock against his skin, the knot at his base still swollen from his earlier orgasm, though it was going down with no pressure to keep it firm.

Most of all, he hated the clear rush of arousal settling in his stomach.

His omegan instincts telling him to submit and please the alpha who could clearly break him in half - the survival intuition to get wet and lax so that the aggressive alpha wouldn't hurt him more than necessary left a sour taste in his mouth. Just because he understood why his body was reacting the way it was didn't stop him from feeling shame and self loathing that his passage was wet and his cock was filling up with blood.

Endeavor's fingers were pressing in so deeply that the last knuckles of his hand grinded against Izuku's rim. When he pulled them out and thrust them back in, the teen's back arched and a whine escaped his mouth.

"Looks like you're ready."

Izuku threw a bewildered look over his shoulder, his back still tense and trembling.

"You can't hurt me, Shoto will notice-"

"Then don't have sex with him for awhile."

Izuku bite his lip harshly, chewing on it as the words danced on his tongue before he finally opened his mouth.

"My heat is coming up."

Endeavor hummed low in his chest, the vibrations rattling Izuku's sensitive back. He pulled the teenager closer with his hands on the boy's waist, lifting him enough to let the head of his dick rub against Izuku's hole.

"You're too young to be spending your heat with boys."

The look Izuku gave the older man over his shoulder went a step beyond shocked.

He was so caught up in the sheer incredibility of the man's words that he almost didn't notice when the fat head started pressing against his rim.

"Wait!" He struggled in the man's grasp, his smaller, scarred hands overlapping Endeavor's as he tried to raise himself back up. "Please, I don't want to be hurt."

"I've seen you hurt yourself plenty on the field, boy, stop whining." Despite his words, Endeavor eased up, letting Izuku go back to hovering over his length. "If you're so scared, prepare yourself."

The grip on his hips was near bruising and Izuku was terrified of marks being left - of marks being _found _\- so he grabbed them, pulling them lower so they sat loosely on the outside of his upper thighs, Endeavor letting him change the position as he watched Izuku carefully and critically.

Izuku didn't want to.

He didn't want to do a lot of things that he was doing tonight, though, so he swallowed his pride, more interested in making sure the older man's dick didn't tear him apart than keeping his dignity and comfort intact.

Especially since his comfort had fled as soon as he opened the bathroom door.

Izuku rose to his knees slowly, being careful not to move too fast so that the man didn't grab him again. His hands gripped the edge of the tub, the hot press of Endeavor's hands feeling like iron rods against his thighs, as he settled himself into a position that was easier.

He thought about dragging it out, but Izuku just wanted everything to be over with and taking longer to prepare himself wasn't going to do anything but make it longer for the whole situation to be over and done with.

So he pressed two fingers inside easily - his digits smaller than Endeavor's. He made sure to stretch himself more thoroughly than the other man had without taking too much time. When he was satisfied, he slipped another inside, jumping when he felt Endeavor's hands move, resting against his ass and spreading him open so that the older man could see Izuku work.

The shame increased, making his chest hurt, but he focused on his own fingers, wincing when he pressed the fourth in too fast.

He was calculating how much he needed to stretch to fit Endeavor inside of himself - something he never thought he would have to use his analytical skills on. If he could push his four fingers up to the last knuckle, it was unlikely that he could get too injured, so he did that. Izuku ignored the thumb running along his rim and the scorching cock rubbing against his thigh as he worked to stretch himself, lip pulled so far in his mouth that his teeth were scraping against that dip between mouth and chin.

When he finally finished, Izuku was almost too scared to stop.

He didn't want Endeavor to fuck him.

It was actually currently on his top ten list of things he wished to never do.

But Endeavor had noticed his pause, and yanked the boy's hand away, jerking him back into position so he was over the older man's cock, the head pressing against his still open hole.

Izuku could feel the tremors in his body, his hands coming back to wrap around Endeavor's as if that could offer him some stability.

Endeavor pushed him down slowly, moving Izuku's hips to ease him down over the thick head, his own hips pushing forward in shallow thrusts. When he finally popped past the ring of muscles, Izuku's body jerked and Endeavor wrapped one of his arms around him completely, pulling him flush against his chest as he pushed deeper and deeper and deeper to the point that Izuku thought there was no end to it.

Finally, though, he reached the end and Izuku could feel tears starting to escape from his eyes at how full he felt. The stretch was only a dull ache, but the sheer space the older man's cock took up inside him was making him feel light headed and dizzy. The chill in his chest was battled with the absolute burning in his stomach, Endeavor's arm keeping him firmly pinned, the knot pressing against his rim as it was still larger than the cockhead.

Endeavor's free hand came up to grip Izuku's face, pulling it around so he could lap at the teen's tears. Izuku tried to turn away when Endeavor's tongue continued to lave at his eye, the older man's hand gripping tighter onto Izuku's jaw as he ran his teeth along the boy's cheek until he caught his ear between them.

"Does it hurt?"

Izuku didn't want to nod with his ear between teeth, but he couldn't speak as he was sure Endeavor's cock was reaching all the way up into his throat. Instead he answered with a whine that turned shaky when Endeavor started to use his arm around his waist to pull him up while bringing his own hips down, slamming them back in a thrust that fully turned the whine to a yelp.

Izuku turned into a full on struggle - the instinctual kind that was meant to excite alpha rather than be used as a means of escape.

And excite it did.

Endeavor's thrusts were harsh despite how shallow they were, Izuku's walls feeling bruised within minutes of the assault, but the way his arm and mouth were clinging to the teen with a gentleness that made it hurt more was nauseating.

Izuku scraped his nails against any skin he could get to, throwing an arm back to yank at red hair and feeling validated when the arm tightened painfully and the hand left his face to wrap around his throat. Endeavor pressed his thumb and index finger against the collar, hiding any bruise that could - _would _\- form from sight.

Izuku was glad it was so hard to breathe, glad that his vision was blackening, glad that he felt so far away from the situation. It felt like he was floating and he could pretend that he wasn't getting raped by a Pro Hero, by his father's colleague, by his boyfriend's father.

He couldn't pretend he didn't feel the swell of Endeavor's knot forming, though.

Izuku jerked his hand out of Endeavor's hair, tugging at the pressure on his throat and coughing painfully when the grip slackened enough for air to rush past his windpipe.

"Don-don't knot me," his voice was ragged and felt like sandpaper against his sore throat. "Please don't knot me, please don't, _please don't _-"

But the knot pressed against his hole, slipping inside and Izuku's body spasmed around his orgasm.

A hand was covering his mouth and Izuku realized he was sobbing loudly, tears and snot slipping down his face and over Endeavor's hand as the older man continued to fuck up as much as he could with his knot limiting his movements. Izuku's hair pulled as the man bit at the strands, teeth probably aching to bite something, anything, but having enough restraint to not mark the teen's neck.

Izuku shook his head when he felt Endeavor start to thrust erratically, even though he knew it was futile.

Hot currents, so hot that Izuku was sure he would get internal burns from them, rushed up his passage after what felt like forever, Endeavor thrusting through it until he finally slowed down and stilled.

They both breathed harshly, the air already muggy with the bath water and making it even more difficult to breathe. Izuku felt lightheaded and faint, but he jerked, albeit feebly, when Endeavor wrapped his hand around his throat against, pressing against his airpipe as Izuku tried to weakly pulling the hand away.

"That's it," Endeavor whispered against his ear in between panted breaths. His other hand was pressing against Izuku's stomach and the teen whined at the discomfort. "Just a little more."

Izuku didn't stay conscious long enough to wonder what he meant.

Izuku woke up on the bathroom floor.

The lights were still on and he was lying on a plush floor mat, but the chill was still obvious against his naked skin.

He sat up slowly, wincing at the soreness in his lower and upper halves, his body throbbing in various places and just feeling like shit overall. His head hurt and his stomach was clenching so hard he thought he would vomit.

When he finally felt like he wouldn't pass out if he opened his eyes, he noticed his clothes set in a neat pile on the floor next to him. They were clean and smelled faintly of detergent.

Izuku got up and vomited in the toilet.

When nothing more but bile came up, he sat back up on his heels and flushed the toilet, crawling to the sink and rinsing his mouth out again and again and again.

Izuku looked over at the clothes, feeling his stomach coil in nausea. He slowly made his way over to the pile, pulling the clothes on and rising to his feet unsteadily after a few seconds. Sighing heavily, he made his way to the door flicking the lights off behind him.

He used the walls as support to get back to Shoto's room.

When he finally made it, Izuku stood outside the door for ten minutes, staring at the wood blankly before he opened it and stepped inside.

He looked to his boyfriend laying on his bed and at the disturbed covers from where Izuku had crawled out to go to the bathroom.

Izuku pulled out the spare blanket and pillow from the closet, laying it down on the ground and wrapping himself up in the fabric.

He tried to cry as quietly as he could so Shoto wouldn't hear him.


End file.
